


phantoms

by salt (dreamsfrog)



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, PornWithPlot, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), bottom! dream, top! george, yall sleeping on bottom dream frfr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsfrog/pseuds/salt
Summary: Dream and George accidentally stay out too late.• top! george• bottom! dreamim starved for bottom dream content so ya know if i can’t find some might as well make some :”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 475





	1. it’s getting late • plot •

Dream kicked his feet through the gravel path. The cold wind of the night felt smooth on his skin, chills surrounding his body. Lazily, he looked down at his beaten up shoes and torn Wranglers. Normally Dream wore something more "equipped" than this. Vests and a strapped sword, thick Cargos with plenty of pockets all for him to store his tools in. Today was different. This morning Dream had settled for something more casual, green hoodie, dark blue jeans, black Vans, a patterned bandana around his neck and his signature mask. 

Dream turned to his friend beside him, a much shorter man with messy brown hair and a pair of clout goggles on his head. George. He looked sleepy. 

"Aha I'm sorry for keeping you out so late." Dream broke the silence between the two, "Today was a lot of fun. We definitely need to go to the festival again next year! I really appreciate you wanting to go with me.. I've never been before and everyone else said it was a dumb idea."

"Mhm? Is that soo." George grinned, "Now I know why you were just begging for me to go with you! I was your last option! no one else wanted to go with you, silly?" he joked.

"Yeaaah I guess. The truth comes out." Dream smiled, knowing that it was all just tired, playful banter.

As the two approached a brick house with an oak wood door, a loud screech could be heard from above.

"Ah fuck.. phantoms." George muttered. turning to look at the blonde.

"Seriously?! Jeez, I guess we should've expected it. It's almost 3 am….I guess you could sleepover at my house? You really shouldn’t be going outside with mobs trying to get a bite of you." Dream felt his face heat up as he invited George to spend the night. Undeniably, he had feelings for him. Ever since that night at Bad's cabin Dream just hasn't been able to look at George the same way.

"I'd love to spend the night."


	2. no boundaries • smut •

"Soo yeah. I mean, you can sleep on the couch if you want." Dream used his hands to motion towards a nice, big couch. Big enough for George to sleep comfortably on and still have enough room.

"Hm. I guess this'll be alright. Worst hotel services I've ever had." The Brit joked, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. How about you just get out and sleep on the porch idiot." 

"Wow! You're soo funny." George mumbled.

Talking with George always made him feel so happy. Quickly he pulled off his smile mask to reveal his handsome face, emerald green eyes, and huge grin.

George smiled.

\- - - 

"Ugghh what time is ittt", Dream thought to himself, turning in his bed. He opened up his phone and the screen was blindingly bright. Mind still foggy with sleep, dream let out a huge yawn. "9:00 am... I wonder if George is awake yet."

Normally by now Dream would have already been up and awake. Possibly even out at the food market, or at the shooting range practicing his bow accuracy.

Quickly, Dream rubbed his eyes and rolled himself out of bed. His grey nightshirt stuck to his toned chest and he wore green, checkered pajama pants. The floorboard squeaked underneath him as he practically glided down the staircase.

"Geooorge, you awake?" he called from the hallway as he turned towards the living room.

When Dream laid his eyes on George, still asleep on the couch, he got flashbacks back to that one night at Bad's. 

George was lazily draped over the couch, laying on his back with his legs spread. Grey sweatpants clung to his body, showing a huge... bulge...? 

"Fuck.." Dream thought to himself, face turning blood red "Does he seriously have morning wood right now?". The blonde had two options. Option one, ignore the horny bastard and just add this to his list of regrets, or option two, help him out like they were in some sort of porno.

Dream settled for option two.

Slowly, he made his way over to the couch. Dream sat down and placed a hand on George's thigh. Worry and lust were the only things he could think of, as he felt himself harden and face turn an even deeper shade of red.

"... Am I really about to do this..?"

Dream slowly started rubbing George's thigh up and down, going from the top, right next to his pelvis, down to around his knee. The taller boy moved from his spot on the edge of the couch to down on the ground. He spread George's legs further apart and started palming at his clothed erection with both hands, letting out little moans. 

"Aha.." Dream mumbled, eyes lidding. George's erection was hard and warm in Dream's hands. For months now he had been waiting for this day, dreaming of it. His stupid fantasy was finally coming true. He had his big hands firmly wrapped around the shape of George's dong, occasionally squeezing it. Everything around him seemed to blur and Dream felt ecstatic thinking of all the ways he could pleasure his best friend.

Suddenly, Dream felt a hand slowly pet his head. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Dream, what're you doing..?", George asked, voice still groggy with sleep, but eyes filled with lust. George leaned his face closer to Dream's, close enough to feel the boys breath on his lips. "... That wasn't really a question I wanted an answer to.. uh.. that feels good Dream. Mind coming up here with me..?

Dream could hardly speak, his heart was beating so fast. All he could muster out was a small "mhm" and a shaky nod, as he crawled over the brit and laid next to him on the couch. The two boys fit practically perfectly, both of them having enough room to lay on their sides, in each other's arms, without falling off. "Thank god for Lazy Boy am I right, George?" Dream laughed, trying to get comfortable with the vibe that was being set.

"Hehe yeahhh, Dream." George spoke slowly and quietly. "Enough of the jokes."

George kept one of his arms around Dreams torso and brought him closer to his chest. The other hand placed on Dreams hip.

George's scent was overwhelming and it reminded Dream of Axe or a boys locker room. 

"George.." Dream quietly gasped as he felt hands roam his body. Strong, firm hands teasing him all over. Feeling the muscles on his back, his shoulder blades, his waist, and his ass.

"You're being a very good boy, Dream.." George loved the way Dream felt next to him, so strong but so frail and submissive. "I would've never guessed you were a bottom", the smaller male chuckled, teasing him. "I'm honestly not complaining though. You're such a brat, I'd love to put you in your place." his voice low and hummed.

George's words sent shivers down Dream's entire body.

"You always think you're better than everyone else. You have such a big fucking ego and always wear that shit eating grin of yours, hmm? You think you're so tough but you're just a baby. A pissbaby. You melt just by the way I look at you. Dream, i'm not an idiot. I know you want me." George's hands kept gliding over the body beneath him, as he shifted above Dream. "Wooow, handsome boy." George looked up at Dream with a small smile, a light blush visible on his cheeks. "Tsk, I guess you deserve all the attention. You're such a good boy, you know? You deserrrve aaall the attention. Even though you're such an ass about it."

"Thanks, I guess" Dream could feel his face getting redder and his erection getting harder. "Do you think we could, uhm, speed this up a bit? I'm kinda hungry.”

George rolled his eyes at the boy beneath him. "Wow, you're being so needy. Be patient, I'll make you feel good." 

Chills rolled down Dream’s spine, he wasn’t sure how to manage himself. He was about to get fucked by George of all people. This was so cursed, but he wanted it so bad..

"Mmm okay! fine", Dream huffed. "I'm just.. I want you so bad George.." Dream pushed his body forward to grind his hips against his friends'. The feeling of another person above him, specifically George, was just getting to be too much to handle. Dream wanted to cum then and there to get things over with. He never knew he could want something so badly, but want it over with at the same time. He hated how George made him feel. He was supposed to be strong, not some needy bitch.

While Dream was lost in thought, George flipped the two boys over. George was now lying flat on his back while Dream laid on top of him, head in the crook of George's neck. George started touching Dream again, and the blonde couldn't help but melt into his touch.

George used his hands to explore Dream's entire body. Moving his hands under his shirt to tease his soft nipples while the other reached down into his pants to squeeze his ass. George worked slowly, with experienced hands. 

"Wow, Dream.." George spoke praises into his ear, starting to let out quiet groans.

Dream deepened his grinding against George. "Please", he whimpered, "Anything.. I.. need help with this"

Without a word, George softly grabbed Dreams face and pulled him into a kiss. George pushed deep kisses onto the others lips, not wanting to use tongue but just wanting to feel more of Dream's warmth around him. Dream happily gave into George's kisses.

George shifted around a bit, "Okay, i'm ready now". His voice was unsteady and a bit insecure, but the look in his eyes told Dream he knew that this was what he wanted.

Dream was glad to start, he slipped his t-shirt over his head and tugged at George's oversized and faded Supreme shirt, signaling for him to raise his arms. "Up". He couldn't help but smile huge in anticipation, now that things were starting to speed up Dream was enjoying himself a lot more. "I guess I am a needy brat, hmm George?"

"Tsk, yeah. I realized that a long time ago."

George propped himself up a bit higher, so his back was slightly against the arm of the couch while Dream was still laying in his arms. "Have you ever bottomed before?"

"No.. I haven't." Dream frowned, knowing it was best to just be honest. "I do have some lube though, in my bedroom." 

"Well hurry go get it." George rushed him teasingly.

As soon as Dream got up and scurried away George was already missing the heat of the boy cuddled up with him. It had literally been 0.2 seconds, but George was already whining, "Dreaaaamm huuuryyy upppp. I'm gonna lose my erectionnn." He called down the hallway, not even sure if the boy could hear him from up the stairs 

Little did he know, Dream could in fact hear him. Dream was rummaging through a shoe box full of toys and other "fun" items that he kept in the back of his closet. "Hmph. who's the needy one now.." He quietly muttered to himself. He found the small bottle and quickly tore the plastic off, not caring to put the box away and just ran back down to the couch, reclaiming his spot on top of George.

"Here." Dream watched George quickly coat his fingers in a generous amount of lube. "I don't really know how any of this stuff works so.." George was already starting to pull Dream's pajama pants down, just to below his butt cheeks. Enough space for George to get a good view and do good work of prepping Dream. "Just remember, it's my first time so be gent-AH~". The taller boy felt cold fingers gently tap against his anus. 

"I'm going to prep you okay? Hush up, it might hurt a tiny bit but it's worth it." Dream hummed in response and George gave him a small kiss on the forehead followed by a little pet with his spare hand.

George used one hand to spread open Dream's cheeks, while the other teased the outside of the boy's hole. Feeling Dream quiver and shake, letting out quiet moans under him was enough to leave him wanting more. Starting off with only one finger he pressed against the small hole, pushing it in just a tiny bit.

"waH George that feels so weirD", Dream cried out as the older boy started to slowly pulse his finger back and forth repeatedly.

George couldn't help but laugh over how sensitive Dream was. Squirming already just from one finger and letting out breathy moans, George couldn't wait till they actually got started. "I'm going to put a second finger in now." 

George added in a second finger, continuing to pulse back and forth, occasionally opening his fingers to scissor the boy's tight hole. While using one hand to prep Dream, George used his other to grope his plump cheeks. Dream had a nice,, round ass, which surprised George because you wouldn't have really known it unless you looked. Dream had nice thighs, too. His whole body was just perfect for kissing and biting. Fat in all the right places and muscle in all the others. His body was truly a dream.

By now George had been able to easily get a third finger in and spread the boy even further.

" You're ready now, are you sure you want this?" George asked one more time, staring at Dream, practically melting in his arms.

"Yep! please George", he replied, panting. Already covered in sweat and face flushed just from being prepped.

George took note of this and proudly shook his head with a grin. "Okay, get up for a second. Hmm.. let's do it doggy style, that'll be easiest for you." 

Dream rolled off the couch. George propped himself up onto his knees, pulling his pants down to his knees to reveal his hard erection. 

"Shitt dude youre huge! how big is that? like 8 inches? are you sure it's gonna fit, George?" Dream whimpered excitedly, starting to drool from excitement and just how horny he was.

"We'll make it fit." George smiled, this was such a boost to his ego.

Dream crawled next to George, getting into his knees and bending flat down onto his couch.

Immediately, George placed a hand on Dream's lower back, forcing it to arch. "Good boy... all for me. Such a pretty body, is your pretty little hole ready to get filled up, hmm?" He hummed.

"Yesss Georgee" Dream breathed

"Very good, Dream." George rubbed a generous amount of lube on his cock, stroking up and down until it was practically dripping. Carefully, he lined up the tip of his penis with Dream's hole and bent over so he could get closer to his friend. "I'm starting now" he whispered into his ear.

Slowly, George pushed his penis into Dream, letting out a groan while Dream cursed. He listened to the taller boy's moans, and stopped pushing in when Dream's went from moaning with pleasure to yelping at a feeling of pain.

The two took the next few moments to allow Dream to adjust to the sudden presence inside of him. 

"Just tell me when you're ready."

"Mmm I think... I'm good now..", Dream stuttered.

George pushed in farther, almost getting his entire length in but just stopping a few inches from the base. He started pulling in, then out over and over again. Slowly putting more in each time. 

"AhH~ this feels so good Dream.. damnit... FUCK you're so tight...". George yelled out, aggressively slamming himself in and out of Dream, head back and eyes shut.

Dream screamed out moans and curses, nothing coming out of his mouth made any sense.

"Does that feel good my little, stupid bitch. Hmm Dream? Nothing to say for once? Is my big cock filling you up the only thing that'll get you to shut up?" George giggled as he pulled up Dream with his arm around his throat, still banging him hard the whole time, so that they were both up on their knees.

"HnG- FucK- AhA Geoorge", the younger moaned, "iM,, c u m i ng soon!" His head swayed with George's thrusts, body weak and legs feeling like they were going to give out from the new sense of pleasure.

“Shiiiiit”, George moaned loudly, his high pitched voice wavering. “You’re doing so good Dream, relax.” The brunette laid small kisses on Dream’s neck and cheek.

Dream gasped, digging his nails into George’s arms as he sprayed cum all over the couch. George came immediately after, riding out his orgasim. George’s knees gave out from underneath him and he smothered the taller boy in a big hug.

After taking a few moments to catch their breath, Dream broke the silence. “Oh my god…. want to comeover again next weekends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go easy on me pls this is my first time writing smut. :D otherwise hope you enjoyed. <3
> 
> you can leave requests below if you want!! but just as a note, i only do bottom! dream/ top! george. if y’all want i could try adding sapnap into the mix? but i’m not too experienced with writing so aha i won’t get ahead of myself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> that was my first smutfic/fanfic i’ve written in years aha, so i hope it wasn’t too awful. =w=  
> originally this was going to be posted to wattpad, but the vibes with smut over there are soooo cursed.


End file.
